3-Methoxy-4-hydroxy-phenylethylglycol (MHPG) is a major metabolite in norepinephrine which can be measured accurately in urine samples by a gas chromatographic assay. MHPG has been measured in urine from unmedicated depressed patients and normal volunteers. There was no significant difference between mean urinary MHPG values for the two groups.